Reunited With You
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: (Set directly after Sora and Riku wash ashore after KH2. PWP Explicit) Emotions run high after saving the world from the forces of darkness. Two long lost friends finally return to realm of light. Never wanting to be apart again, the pair decide to spend their first night back home together.
1. Chapter 1

This story has been edited down and chapters have been removed. It is now considered complete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had returned. All was right in the world. The sun set into the horizon of the endless sea, and now everyone would need to disperse for the night. Kairi has already returned to her home long before Sora and Riku thought to even move from the play islands. Soon the darkness of the night set in and Sora knew they would need to go soon, but he didn't want to leave Riku's side after only just finding him again.

"Riku, do you wanna sleep over at my place with me tonight?" Sora asked, hopeful.

Riku blinked before feeling his heart speed up. Spend the night with Sora, well there wasn't really a choice was there.

"Sure Sora, let me at least go to my place to try and find some sleep clothes that will fit me now," Riku said after realizing he hadn't been in his real body for quite sometime and would need to fix his attire.

Riku started to walk away to the docks before Sora could reply and Sora felt an ache in his heart watching him go. "Can I come with you?" He blurted out, his hand automatically reaching out, not wanting to be apart from Riku even for a second.

Riku paused mid step, before smiling. "Of course," he looked back and held his hand out for Sora, who grinned and leapt forward to reach him.

They took the small boat back to the main islands and eventually made it to Riku's house where he found some clothing of his fathers that would fit. A simple black sweat pant and a white tank top. It would have to do. Sora smiled when Riku was ready to depart and once again took his hand in his, leading the way to Sora's home.

When they arrived, Sora let out a sigh as they stepped into his old bedroom. It really had been a long time it seemed. Sora ran a hand through his hair and noted how greasy it was getting. He spun around to Riku and smiled.

"Showers? Do you wanna go first Riku?" He asked.

"You can go first Sora, I'll wait." And with that Riku settled in Sora's desk chair and tried to look interested in the knick knacks on Sora's shelves.

"Alright Riku, I'll try not to be too long," He reached into his dresser drawers to find a shirt and pants and some clean boxer briefs, and then headed to the bathroom.

Once clean Sora existed the shower and moved to towel himself off. He put on his underwear and noted they was a little smaller then he remembered and moved to put the pants on.

Oh. They didn't fit, just like Riku's clothing. It seems they both had grown a lot since they had last been on the islands. Sora then grabbed the shirt off the sink, figuring it must be too small as well and then gathered his dirty clothing, and exited the restroom.

When he walked through his bedroom door, Riku instantly turned to face him. "Sora- uh..." Riku realized Sora was in just his underwear and his mind went blank for a moment as he stared at him.

Sora didn't think it was weird that he was half naked, and instead just smiled sheepishly and scratched at his hair.

"It seems my clothes don't fit either," he then threw his dirty clothes into the hamper before turning and bending to sit on his heels to go through his dresser drawers once more.

"I'm positive I have a shirt that might fit me somewhere..." he rummaged through the drawers some more, searching.

Riku on the other head, was practically brain dead at this point. Still staring at Sora, he couldn't even think beyond 'wow.' He was beautiful. With Sora bent over like he was, Riku could see all the muscles in Sora's back move as his arms went through the drawers. He tried to keep his eyes up though, the bright blue of Sora's seemly tight boxer briefs tantalizing Riku to bring his eyes downward to that perky backside.

"Ah-hah!" Sora yelled triumphant when he found the shirt in question. It was a simple long sleeve shirt, but it was really big on him, so hopefully it would work out. Sora stood and put it over his head, letting the fabric fall along his body. It reached mid thigh there abouts, so it covered his important bits, but Sora still felt a little silly with no pants.

He turned to look at Riku finally. "It's like I'm wearing a dress," he chuckled and held his arms out to look at himself, the sleeves barely showing his finger tips as they were so long.

Riku clenched his fist tightly on Sora's desktop, and took a deep breath in before standing. "Im going to take my shower now, I'll be back Sora." He spoke quietly before he stalked off to the bathrooms, clothing in hand.

Sora watched his retreating form and once he heard the water start up through the pipes inside the house, Sora then laid on his bed and let out a long sigh. He lay there like that, just listening to the water run. He started to think of Riku, and how much he missed him. But now he was back and that made Sora grin. He was back home, with Sora. Back were they belonged. Sora almost couldn't believe it.

Before he knew it Riku had returned from his shower, opening Sora's door swiftly. "Riku," Sora sat up in the bed as he entered the room but was star struck at the sight. Riku had walked in wearing only the black sweatpants, his long silver hair still damp from the shower, and his chest.. Sora felt his cheeks warm and his heart pounded in his own chest. Riku looked good. Really good. And when had he gained all these muscles? Sora continued to stare openly checking him out.

Riku brushed out his long silver hair with a comb and smirked feeling the eyes on him. It felt good to have Sora look at him, and finally see him, and not Ansem. To no longer be ashamed of his own appearance. Plus Sora being pleased by his new looks was just a added bonus that made it all the more sweeter.

Riku finished combing his hair out and slipped on the tank top, turning to Sora finally. "Want to get some food now?"

Sora snapped out of his daze and grinned, his tummy rumbling right on queue. "Yes! I'm starving!"

Riku laughed as Sora scrambled off the bed to rush to the doorway. They made their way to the kitchen to see what food was even on the shelves to make.

Riku peered into the top shelves that he couldn't reach the last time he had been there. It was almost surreal. "Boxed macaroni?" He suggested after seeing two packages the shelf, and Sora nodded getting a pot ready to boil the water for the noodles. They worked together to make the food and finally sat down on the couch to relax when it was finished.

Sora let out another relaxed sigh, sinking into the couch cushions next to Riku. They turned on the television to have something going on in the background, even if both of them were stuck in their own thoughts.

Sora took a bite of his macaroni, a staple food in most peoples households, and was once a simple pleasure of life that he had not had since him and Riku were still kids racing eachother on the play islands, and he started to get choked up. He felt tears fall from his eyes and he sniffled. Riku noticed and was instantly at his side.

"Sora? What's wrong?" His concern radiating of him in waves. What in the world could have caused Sora to start crying?

"It's just... we did it Riku. The realm of light... We're finally home... Xemnas... Ansem... it's all over... and you're really here with me ...at last. I'm just so ... overwhelmed with happiness." He continued to cry into his bowl of noodles. It seems a simple taste of a time that had once passed has brought all his emotions crashing down at once.

Riku smiled softly, rubbing Sora's back as he cried his final tears, and Riku leaned in to wipe them away.

"Yes Sora, I'm right here ," he murmured into Sora's ear, soothing him with hushed tones, "and Now, I'll never leave your side again. I promise you that." Riku tried not to get choked up himself, as he almost couldn't believe it either. He was Ansem for so long, Riku didn't ever think he would get his original form back, but here he was.

And now he could be with Sora again. He smiled into Sora's hair as they hugged each-other tightly. "Let's finish our food okay Sora? And then head to bed, it's been a long day."

Sora nodded and restarted his meal happily, humming in satisfaction once he was done. They both cleaned up together, and Riku had to keep his wandering eyes from following Sora in his nightgown-like shirt that was ever so distracting. He then realized he was focused on washing the same dish for ten minutes while thinking of Sora in said night dress. He shook his head and moved to another dish, scowling when he saw his fingers were pruning. When they had finally finished cleaning they both moved into Sora's room, and Riku stood awkwardly at the foot of Sora's bed.

It was big enough for both of them to fit and still have personal space, but Riku didn't think he would actually end up sleeping if he was going to be laying so close to Sora all night. With him that close , yet still ... so far away..

Sora, unaware of Riku's internal struggle, climbed into the bed and under the covers. He moved to the side nearest the wall and opened his curtains wide, letting the bright moon shine its light into darkness of his bedroom. Sora admired the moon for a moment before turning to Riku.

'He looks beautiful in the moonlight' Riku allowed himself to think before Sora spoke to him.

"You gunna get in?" Sora held the edge of the blanket open for Riku, inviting him in.

Riku finally moved and sat on the bed putting his legs under the covers. The bed was definitely small now that he was in it. But Sora didn't seem to mind.

He bumped shoulders with Riku and smiled at him, truly happy. Riku looked back at him, and Sora watched as Riku's eyes sparkled in the moonlight that was pouring in from the window. Sora couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight, and wanted to remember this for a lifetime.

Sora then hugged Riku around the middle, his head leaning on his firm chest, and Sora could hear Riku's heart pounding loudly in his ribcage. Sora thought the simple sound was also beautiful. Sora thought that everything about Riku was, simply, beautiful.

Riku hugged Sora back with all his might, pouring every ounce of love he had to offer into it. He had read somewhere that hugging someone actually was good for you, and boy did it sure feel like all his anxiety and stress was gone now that he had Sora in his arms.

They moved to lay down on their sides facing each other with small smiles, and hands clasped together between them. They listened to the waves crashing against the rocks on the beach, the soothing roar of the ocean lulling the boys to a blissful sleep..


	2. Chapter 2

Riku didn't end up sleeping for very long like he thought. He awoke only a few hours after they had both fallen asleep. The moon still high in the sky overhead, shining brightly on Sora's bed and illuminating Sora's outline from beneath the covers. They were pushed up against one another Riku realized, Sora's back was against his chest , and Sora was all curled up like a cat nestled in a cozy spot.

Riku simply laid there and watched the steady flow of Sora's breathing. In and out. In and out. He finally gave into some of his temptations and wrapped his free arm around Sora's middle , hugging him close.

Sora made what sounded like a happy sound in his sleep and Riku sighed, fearing he accidentally had woken Sora up with his movement.

When Sora didn't stir, Riku let out a sigh of relief. He closed his eyes then and listened to the waves mix with the sound of Sora's even breaths and felt truly at peace. 'This must be what heaven is like'

-

When Riku awoke again, it wasn't much later, but it was for a very different cause.

Sora was in, what seemed to be , the grips of a nightmare. He jerked and arched his back in small movements in his sleep and Riku subconsciously wanted to take all Sora's nightmares away, to take all the hurt away if he could. if only he had the power to do so, he thought.

"Riku..." Sora whimpered wantonly into the silence of the night and Riku immediately shifted his arms around Sora. That didn't sound like he was having a nightmare...

Sora huffed in his sleep and arched his back against Riku's chest unconsciously. Riku stayed perfectly still as Sora stretched against him, unsure on how to proceed.

It seemed Sora knew what to do, even in his sleep, and he unconsciously gripped Riku's wrists that were wrapped around his middle as he panted softly, his lower body moving ever so slightly, as if to thrust up to met Riku's warm hands.

Riku felt his sleep pants tighten, his body reacting to the sights and sounds of Sora. Riku bit his lower lip and furrowed his brow, as he watched Sora's face under the moonlight.

Sora arched his body again in his sleep, moaning softly. His perky backside meeting the tent in Riku's sweatpants and Riku sucked in a breath, and held back a moan while holding still again, fearing his whole world would crumble if he made any sudden movements.

Sora's leg stretched out, and he twisted inward towards Riku, his face now pointing upwards and his breath coming out in small pants.

Riku could see the blush dusting Sora's cheeks clearly with the light of the moon so pale and vivid across the bed. Riku swallowed and licked his dry lips. His hand resting on Sora's lower stomach with Sora's hands clutching his wrist still.

Riku allowed himself to curl up against Sora, but did not allow himself to actually touch him yet, still not believing what was happening right in front of him.

Sora whimpered breathlessly as his dream was kicking it up a notch. His eyes moved rapidly from behind closed lids as he watched images unfold in his minds eye.

"Ri-ku.." Sora moaned out quietly from his sleep, and his body reacted again to the images his mind was creating. He subconsciously pushed back into Riku's body, and moaned when he felt Riku's body push back against him through the thick fog of sleep. The hardness of Riku's body against his soft one was bliss. Sora blinked his eyes open, slowly coming out of his dream world and into the real one.

Riku sensed he was waking, and not wanting it to end, Riku did the first thing he could think of and he leaned close to Sora's ear and whispered huskily.

"Sora," was all he said, deep and low, and he pressed his hand against Sora's lower stomach, and squeezed him closer.

Sora took a sharp breath as he fully awakened and his eyes widened, he realized quickly that he was very aroused and he could immediately feel Riku was too, pressed up against his backside, firm and wanting.

Sora's skin flushed pink, "R-Riku?" His voice cracked in the silence of the night.

"You were having a good dream, it seemed..." Riku started and stopped, swallowing again feeling his mouth going dry. He was caught red handed, and Riku didn't dare move.

Sora still had his hands on Riku's wrists and blushed deeper. His grip had since relaxed, but when he looked down he could see his own nail prints in Riku's skin.

"I'm sorry Riku I didn't mean to-" Sora stammered and tried to remove himself from Riku's arms.

"Wait Sora-" Riku didn't want Sora to get up, the scene was shattering before his eyes. He had to mend this quickly before Sora was to embarrassed to possibly continue.

"What if ...I liked seeing you like that?" Riku managed to get out finally, his face on fire. He buried his face deeper into the back of Sora's neck to hide his own embarrassment.

He could feel the breath of air Sora took as his chest inflated. He waited, and held his own.

He felt the hand on his wrist tighten slightly. "You liked it? How I .. looked?" Sora finally spoke.

"Yes" Riku replied, still hiding his face. "You're...beautiful Sora," he moved the hand that was on Sora's stomach a little lower and Sora arched inwards at the sensation.

"Riku.." Sora whispered, suddenly afraid of his own voice. He bit his lip and pushed his backside back to feel Riku flush against him, and felt Riku's aching want. He breathed deeply again, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, and Sora turned his head to look at Riku.

Riku looked wrecked. His eyes half lidded and his lips red from him biting them, and Sora felt a surge of pleasure race through him at the thought of Riku being so affected by him.

Sora turned back and slowly brought Riku's hand up to his face and kissed his fingers softly, deciding that maybe it would be okay to touch more, to feel good with Riku and let himself go. Riku sure looked like he wanted Sora, and that thought made Sora very happy.

"Riku... " Sora began trying to figure out the words, "I want to...-I want to make you feel good...do you want to do that?" He asked shyly.

Riku's hand clenched Sora's tightly, not even believing what he just heard. Sora truly was continuing to surprise him after all this time. It never ceased to amaze Riku at how wonderful Sora was.

Instead of answering, Riku caressed his hand down Sora's chest and back to its place at his lower stomach, his finger tips running over the fabric of the shirt Sora had on.

Sora literally only had to say a few words and Riku already was feeling better then good.

"I want to make you feel good Sora," he whispered finally, and kissed the back of Sora's neck softly. Sora gasped and stretched his neck out unconsciously, giving Riku more access to his vulnerable skin. Riku worshiped every part he could reach with his kisses, and Sora arched up, feeling the tickling breath dance on his skin.

Riku's breathing stared to get deeper and he reached up to the collar of Sora's oversized shirt, and pulled it back to reveal the junction of his neck and shoulder. Riku licked his lips and kissed the joint before pressing an open mouth to his searing skin and sucking.

Sora arched his back blissfully against Riku's hard body, his hand coming up and tangling in Riku's hair as he felt Riku devour his neck. His breathing was coming out faster now, and he moaned a little louder into the night. "Rikuuu..."

Riku's hand wandered back to Sora's middle and then further to the hem of his night shirt , and lifted it up to his stomach. Riku placed his hand on the warm skin there and Sora gasped and jerked at the sensation of Riku's hand on his body.

Riku's fingers dipped into Sora's waist band slightly and teased him, before Sora released his grip on his hair and instead reached and grabbed his wrist again, this time pushing down, encouraging him on.

Riku shuttered at the thought of Sora directing Riku's hands and guiding his movements. 'Yes Sora show me what you like,' he thought as he sunk his hand into the fabric and finally grasped his prize. Riku took Sora in his hand firmly and swiped his thumb over the skin.

Sora's hand clenched around Riku's wrist and he whined low and needy, He could hardly believe Riku was actually doing all this to him, touching him so. Only in his deepest fantasies did he ever think Riku would ever do anything like this with him.

Riku, on the other hand was in pure heaven, while also not believing it was happening. But he persisted in his efforts to make Sora feel good, and was rewarded with all the beautiful sounds coming from him. Riku pumped his hand around Sora and rubbed his thumb on the slit, still while suckling at Sora's sweet neck. Riku tried to do it all for Sora, he wanted to find out what Sora liked and didn't like and everything in between. It was intoxicating, just watching Sora come undone. He had to know what else Sora liked.

He removed his hand from Sora and sat up, moving to kneel above him, and Sora whined at the loss of contact, moving to lay on his back to face Riku. Riku smirked at Sora and vowed to make him feel amazing tonight. He thumbed Sora's underwear and looked at Sora's flushed face.

"May I take these off Sora?" Riku asked , his voice thick and raspy, as he looked at Sora with such want that Sora nearly moaned at the sight.

Sora nodded his head , afraid to speak and Riku removed them slowly, and then pushed the shirt Sora had on up past his nipples. Riku had Sora completely bare and he stared at him, taking it all in.

Sora stared to feel self conscious and started to try to cover himself with his hands.

"Don't you dare try to cover yourself," Riku said as he grabbed Sora's wrists and pinned his arms down on either side of his head.

Sora blushed as he looked up at Riku, strong and powerful, the moonlight casting a white light over him, making him look like a literal angel, or a God.

"Riku..." Sora wanted to protest but then Riku leaned down and kissed him, making Sora forget his train of thought completely.

They both melted into the kiss, feeling years worth of emotions pouring through. Their tongues battled in their mouths and Sora buried his fingers deep in Riku's long flowing hair once Riku released his wrists.

Riku's hands started on Sora's chest and rubbed his finger tips across the supple skin , running over a perk nipple and pinching it. Sora broke the kiss with a gasp, and a call of his name. And Riku knew he would become forever addicted to the sound of Sora breathlessly calling his name in the throws of passion.

Riku leaned down and took that nipple in his mouth, teasing the bud with his teeth before lapping at it with his tongue, his other hand starting to tease the opposite nipple now, and Sora whimpered, his back arching off the mattress to push his body up into Riku's waiting one.

Riku moaned around the nipple when their hardnesses touched. He wasn't expecting Sora to push up into him like that , but with Sora anything can be unexpected. And it thrilled Riku.

The night air was thick as the pair got closer and closer to reaching the edge.

Sora huffed and puffed , feeling Riku press molten hot kisses along his chest and sternum, down to his naval, and lower still... "Riku," Sora whispered as he watched with wide eyes.

Riku turned his eyes to look at Sora from his place down between his legs and and swallowed, Sora looked so god damn beautiful from here, flushed with short breaths, half lidded eyes that screamed "I want you", Riku kissed the inside of Sora's thigh and then brushed his hands along his skin. He licked his lips again and finally moved to lick at Sora's length.

Sora sucked in a breath as he felt Riku's tongue on him. Riku licked at the slit before moving to take Sora in his mouth , suckling in the head and then moving to take more.

"Oh Riku-!" Sora cried loudly into the dark of the night, and his hands reached up to cover his own mouth and try to silence himself. Riku stopped his assault and pulled Sora's hands away from his mouth, "I want to hear you Sora...don't be afraid to let yourself go with me. I want to hear everything and if you don't like something, tell me right away okay? I'll stop and we can try other things." Riku sat up higher and leaned over Sora's body once more , moving to sit right between Sora's legs. He swept Sora's bangs back and smiled when their eyes met.

"O-okay Riku, " Sora said shyly, feeling embarrassed for being so loud, but he knew Riku wanted to hear him... the thought spurred Sora on.

Riku ran his hand along Sora's chest again and then took off his own shirt , throwing it beside the bed. Riku leaned back in his heels and let Sora look at him freely, feeling turned on at how Sora's eyes washed over his body.

"Do you like what you see Sora?" Riku asked, feeling cheeky, and Sora replied honestly.

"You look... gorgeous Riku... I'm ...wow," was all he could say, his brain was frying with all the sexy!!Riku was scorching, his chest and abs practically glistened in the moonlight. The black sweat pants hung low on his hips, and a dust of silver hair on that striking V of Riku's waist, peaking from the band of his pants. Sora licked his dry lips thinking about what Riku would be hiding in there.

Riku leaned into Sora, and pressed their chests together and Sora groaned feeling Riku's skin along his own. "Riku," Sora moaned and reached his hands to fist In Riku's hair once again. Riku smirked at the sight of Sora loosing his mind slowly and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Truth was, Riku was loosing his mind here too. Sora was almost too much for him, and they had barley even done anything yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora moaned into the kiss, their lips making wet sounds as they moved against each other, tongues dancing. He removed his hands from Riku's hair, and dragged them to his back, fingernails dragging on his skin, causing Riku to hiss in lust at the pleasure the pain had caused.

Riku moved away from Sora's sinful mouth to return to the lower half of his body, wanting to get back to pleasing his partner, before he stopped again for something else.

He spread Sora's legs apart and ran his hands on Sora's thighs, taking in all he could see. Sora felt shy under Riku's gaze but didn't move to cover himself like Riku had asked.

Riku finally leaned down after admiring the view of Sora, and got up close. Riku licked his lips and scooped Sora's aching member into his mouths again, wanting Sora to feel in complete bliss. He sucked on the head first and after hearing Sora let out a low moan, he pressed on, taking more into his mouth.

Sora arched his back off the mattress and twisted his fingers into the bed sheets. "Riku!" He cried out, and tried not to cum right then and there, his whole body shaking with pleasure and euphoria.

Riku was determined to take him all in his mouth, so he relaxed his throat and calmed his breathing before attempting. He gripped Sora's hips tightly as he took all he could into his throat. He hummed when he got to the end, and turned his eyes to look up at Sora, eyelashes fluttering across his fair cheeks.

"Oh Riku-" Sora couldn't stop himself from cumming hard at the sight, nearly screaming, and Riku swallowed everything Sora gave, hungry for more. Sora moaned as his whole body locked up to ride out the aftershocks, before slowly uncurling and turning to jello on the bed.

When he could finally breathe he struggled to form a complete sentence, "Riku - that was... I'm ..." he panted, and shook his head, unable to find the words.

Riku laid down on his side next to Sora and shushed him. "Don't say you're sorry, because you have nothing to be sorry for. It's okay that you came undone so fast, because I'm nearly there with you, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Sora couldn't believe how wonderful Riku was, it was like he knew exactly what he wanted to say before he could say it. He always knew the right things to say. Sora smiled and sat up, his shirt falling back down over his chest as he leaned over and kissed Riku softly.

Riku breathed in through his nose and could have died of happiness right there, but instead he raised his hand to Sora's cheek and rubbed his thumb on his skin.

Sora peaked his tongue through their lips and Riku happily took it into his mouth, deepening their kiss.

While Riku was distracted, Sora moved his hands down to the waist band of his sleep pants and pulled them down to release Riku's hard cock from its confines.

Sora's hands feather light as his fingers moved across his skin and then he wrapped his hand around Riku's shaft. Riku groaned, his head spinning. Sora's touches were soft at first , until he started to grip Riku harder in his hands, moving faster up and down, his fingers spreading the layer of precum around making his movements even more slick.Riku wasn't going to last much longer, sadly.

"Sora, I'm gunna .. I'm gunna c-" Riku tried to warn Sora, and Sora stopped immediately.

Riku blinked, when all pleasure halted, his release so close.

Sora's warmth had returned, though in the form of his hot mouth closing around the head of Riku's cock. Riku's eyes nearly rolled back into his head and he came with a shout, "Sora!" releasing his seed into Sora's mouth.

Sora was definitely less prepared and some of it escaped as he pulled back. Sora blushed seeing cum drip off Riku's cock but then determinedly decided to lick up the rest that he'd missed. Riku had made it seem so easy before! He'll just have to practice more it seemed.

He licked at Riku's skin tasting the salt of his sweat and cum mixed together. It was distinctly Riku, and Sora was content to lick him up for days. Once he was all clean, Sora put Riku back in his pants and stretched to lay on his side, beside him.

Riku looked at Sora in a daze, his heart pounding. Had Sora really just...done all that? His heart was swelling.

"Sora, " Riku began and then he looked at his partner.

"You're hard again," Riku stated looking at Sora and seeing he was indeed aroused, his sleep shirt doing nothing to hide it.

Sora blinked and felt warmth dust his cheeks. "Well It was you Riku... Me doing those things to you... it was..." Sora's hands moved down to cover his hardness, while his eyes looked in the opposite direction and he pressed his hand down onto himself. Sora bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"You looked so beautiful Riku.."

Riku's eyes widened and now it was his turn to blush, but he smiled feeling happy. He reached down between them and pressed his hand in with Sora's and watched as Sora mewled, his tongue lapping his lips like he wanted something back in his mouth.

Riku felt the spark ignite within him again after just staring at Sora's sinful mouth for long enough, and pushed Sora to lay on his back while palming his hardening shaft in one hand and bringing up his other hand to Sora's lips. He put a finger on Sora's bottom lip and and when Sora moaned again Riku put two fingers in his mouth and pressed down on his tongue.

Sora moaned around the fingers and sucked, hands on Riku's wrists again while Riku toyed with his member. Sora panted and moaned Riku's name around the fingers, loving the feeling of Riku filling him. It was blinding pleasure.

Riku squeezed his hand around Sora's aching want and jerked him faster, wanting Sora to cum hard and good each time, he wanted to watch as Sora lost himself to Riku.

Sora felt the coil of his arousal becoming white hot, and he lifted his leg to bend at the knee and started to push off the bed with his toes, chasing the pleasure Riku was feeding to him. Riku removed his fingers from Sora's mouth and moved to brush them against his untouched backside.

Sora's hands found their way to Riku's hair and he immediately was pulled down into a searing kiss that left him aching for more.

Riku gripped him harder, slowing his pumping and Sora tightened his grip on Riku's hair and kissed Riku with all his love and affection he had to give, wanting to chase Oblivion with Riku.

Riku let go of Sora's lips with one last lick and moved to go between his legs again, so Sora spread his legs happily, eager at whatever Riku was going to do next, No longer as shy anymore. Riku continued to pump Sora's engorged cock and watched as he pulled the skin back to reveal the head. Sora gasped and his eyes fluttered shut, his heart pounding.

"Just relax Sora okay? If you want me to stop just tell me Alright?" Riku spoke again , his voice a beacon of light within the darkness of the night guiding Sora's way. Sora nodded his head and swallowed as he felt Riku's hands travel lower and brush against his rear end. Sora blushed darkly, thinking that it was a dirty place, what could Riku be doing? But he trusted him so Sora just allowed himself to feel and let Riku work.

Riku circled the ring of muscle with his fingers and slowly prodded it while his other hand continued to pull at Sora's cock. He lightly inserted the tip of his finger and pulled at the edges of the ring of muscle , Sora moaned at the stretch, unsure how to feel.

"You're gunna ..make me feel good right Riku?" Sora questioned softly, looking up at him, slightly scared this wouldn't be as fun as he hoped.

Riku leaned down and captured Sora's lips with his own, trying to melt all of Sora's fear away.

"Don't worry Sora, Im going to go slow to prepare you, because otherwise it could end up hurting you pretty seriously if we were to rush." Riku said in all honesty, and he would make it feel good for Sora, he could hardly wait to see his sweet Sora riding on his cock, filled to the brim, so full and tight for him...these were once thoughts Riku only dared to dream of before, and now he was on his well on his way to conquering every one of his fantasies.

"Okay Riku, I trust you," Sora said looking into his eyes and he could feel love just radiating of Sora in waves. It was exhilarating. This new high. Sora's aura so powerful it was literally altering Riku's mood. And he wanted to chase it.

"Okay Sora, I'll be right back alright, " Riku tried to clear his head of the fog, as he needed to fetch some items if they wanted things to go smoothly for Sora..

Sora sat up and watched as Riku hurriedly left the room, coming back moments later with a towel and a bottle of some sort. Sora cocked his head, "whats this for Riku?"

Riku smiled. "It's for you , so I can ...open you up easier without hurting you, it's just a lubricant to make it more... wet."

Sora looked on in confusion, "wet." He repeated.

Riku laughed , "Just lay back and I'll show you alright?" He whispered into Sora's ear , blowing air onto it and causing Sora arch and to try to hide away from the tickling sensation. Sora smiled and nodded "okay Riku, I trust you,"

Riku's heart swelled at the words. Sora did trust him, he trusted him enough to let him do this, with out even really knowing what it was.. Riku promised he would make it good for Sora , and he intended to keep that promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Riku started the process of stretching him out. Lubing up his fingers, he once again circled the ring of muscle and popped his finger inside.

Sora spread his legs open wider, wanting to give Riku all the access to his body, allowing Riku to touch him in ways no one has ever touched him before. The thought alone made his length throb and jump against his stomach, and Riku reached up with his free hand to palm to the swollen appendage while he continued to finger Sora open slowly, brushing a second finger along the first one.

Sora arched his body delightfully off the bed at the burn he felt down there when Riku slid in his second finger. It all felt so foreign and weird but Riku was right there with Sora making sure he felt good the whole time.

Riku bit his lip as he watched Sora's body react and jerk from the pleasure he was receiving. His skin glowing with a sheen of sweat , and the bob in his throat moving when he swallows. The way Sora's hands clenched the bed sheets and how his eyes seems like they had literal stars in them, they were so bright and open.

Riku looked into Sora's eyes and felt like he could see the world , his world, an endless sky filled with the brightest stars. It was beautiful. It was magical. It was Sora.

He leaned down over Sora and pressed his lips to his once again, and Sora happily opened for Riku. Tongues rubbing together as their breaths mingled together , and Sora felt like he was on fire. In that moment Riku was everywhere, and was his everything. Hands on his most special places and eyes that seemed to stare directly down to his soul. Sora moaned as he felt Riku scissor his fingers within him, it felt so weird but good, and Sora wanted more of what ever this was.

"Riku..more ...please..." he said in between kisses, his hands now finding Riku's broad chest and rubbing the skin there. Riku breathed deep and felt his own raging want throb in his sleep pants, wanting to be connected with Sora as soon as possible.

Riku carefully added a third finger while using his other hand to palm Sora's hard erection. Sora mewled and threw his head back against the pillows, showing Riku his tantalizing neck that was just begging to be kissed..

He succumbed to his desires and started teething the skin of Sora's Adam's apple and then moving to kiss under his ears, blowing air around his ear shell.

Sora moaned loudly feeling all his senses come alive. He moved his hands to their previous spot on Riku's back, and pressed his nails in between his shoulder blades, dragging them.

Riku retaliated by biting the junction between his neck and shoulder again, the same spot he bit before and sucked in the skin hard, his fingers still working Sora's body open , scissoring three fingers inside until he could safely pull them out without Sora being in pain, and continued hooking them and stretching out the muscle. His other hand loosely toying with Sora's cock, the skin changing to a lovely red color.

Sora cried out as Riku sucked on his soft skin, his teeth sinking in and leaving marks on his neck. He arched deliciously when Riku hooked his fingers inside of him and pulled, that was a new sensation alright. "Oh Riku... Yes ... please , Riku yes," he started saying, his hands moving up Riku's back and and down again, "Riku ... you are so good to me... making me feel so wonderful... Riku ... only you could make me feel this way.." he spoke words that seemed to just pour out straight from his heart.

Riku moaned into Sora's neck and buried his face there, the words Sora spoke made his heart race and his cock throb. 'Only I could make Sora feel this way..' he thought back to himself and beamed. He tilted his head down to look at Sora's hard length in his hand and started to pump him with more vigor. His fingers now steadily pumping in and out of Sora, he wanted Sora to cum like this on just his hands. Riku could wait longer to be inside Sora, instead just wanting to make Sora have as many orgasms as possible wanting Sora to be blitzed out of his mind because of Riku. He kissed Sora's neck again, and leaned to his ear.

"I want you to feel everything Sora, everything I have to give. And I want to see everything, hear everything , I want to see you completely come undone. You deserve to be cherished and pampered, let me take care of you Sora." He whispered hotly into Sora's ear and Sora clawed at Riku's back for purchase, feeling that if he wasn't holding onto Riku so tightly that he would just faded away.

Riku roughly started to force his fingers deeper into Sora and he whined loudly into Riku's ear. "Riku! oh yes...Riku... please ...give it to me." Sora begged, his feet kicking out as he lost his purchase on the slick sheets.

"F-Fuck Sora.." Riku whispered as he picked up the pace, wanting to hear more delicious things Sora had to say. He pulled at Sora's cock roughly, wanting Sora to be overstimulated and outright delirious with pleasure, and his breathing started becoming erratic, matching Sora's frantic huffs as his heart rammed in his chest.

"Cum for me Sora..." Riku whispered into his ear breathlessly, his own pelvis thrusting up to meet against his hands and Sora's supple ass. He grinded his cock against Sora and made his own mewling sound.

Sora came violently with a scream of Riku's name piercing the thin veil of the darkness of the night. His muscles contracted and constricted around Riku's fingers and Riku groaned, cuming in his sleep pants. Sora was so overwhelmed with the pleasure sweeping across him he whited out for a few moments, his eyes unseeing as his brain tried to rewire itself. He finally remembered how to breathe and twitched unable to even move after all of that. all their pair could hear at that moment we're each other's ragged breathing.

Riku sat up first and removed his pants fully, rolling them up and shooting them into the near by hamper like a basketball. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Sora, who was still recovering. He lying spread Eagle with his cum staining his shirt and his skin, his chest rising and falling with his slowly calming breath. Riku wished he could take a picture of Sora right now, and instead settled for storing it in his memory forever. Completely blitzed, Riku grinned happily and then thought ahead to when he would finally be in Sora. He palmed himself as he allowed himself to think. Sora's breathing lulling him to a soft slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora finally opened his eyes after what felt like ages. The pleasure from earlier had taken a lot out of him it seemed. He sat up and glanced at the body next to him, and his eyes widened.

Riku had must have taken his pants off at some point, because he was completely naked and Sora hadn't officially seen all of him just yet. While Sora's eyes wandered over his body, Riku continued sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware and feeling complete and at ease for the first time in awhile.

Sora stared at Riku's body, letting his eyes linger and capture all of the Beauty that was Riku. From the tips of his toes to the top of his silver crown of hair. For Sora, Riku was perfect in every way.

Sora couldn't stop himself from reaching out and touching the soft skin of Riku's frame, goose bumps appearing in the flesh in the wake of Sora's touches. He ran his hands down Riku's chest and along his sides and then lower to his legs and calves, just massaging all his muscles softly. M He then made it to Riku's feet and took one in his hand and rubbed it thoughtfully , wondering if Riku had ever had a foot rub before , and rubbed his thumbs into the skin and spread Riku's toes. 'Gosh even his feet are pretty,' Sora thought as he continued to rub Riku's body, moving back to his thighs.

Sora blushed at the sight of Riku's member just, laying there, and rubbed his hands on Riku's hips, biting his lip as looked at it again. He wanted to touch it, touch Riku, but Sora was uncertain. Sora licked his lips again before deciding to just do it and he gently scooped Riku's length into his hands. He looked back to Riku's sleeping face and smiled, hoping Riku would end up having a good dream because of him.

Sora leaned down and took Riku's soft member into his mouth and suckled on it, moaning softly. The vibrations shooting straight to Riku's cock which had already started to inflate. Sora hummed wrapping his hands around what he couldn't fit and started to practice sucking. He took deep breaths and tried to relax his throat but it was proving tougher then it looked. He had to pull back a few times when he though he his gag reflex would kick in but so far so good. Sora was determined to get this right for Riku, he wanted to please him just like Riku had done for Sora.

Sora looked back up to Riku's face and hummed happily, he could see Riku looked very pleased in his sleep and his hands were fisted in the bed sheets. Sora pressed his nails into Riku's hip as he bobbed his head up and down Riku's shaft. Riku's body reacted like it was singing in response. Sora smiled around Riku's length and continued his ministrations.

Riku panted softly and his eyes fluttered open at the feeling of a sharp pain flair up onto his skin. He instantly looked down feeling his cock being toyed with and his eyes widened. It was Sora, his mouth on Riku's member and hands on Riku's hips in a tight grip. Sora had a determined look on his eyes as he continued to bob his head up and down, his tongue rubbing along the veins in Riku's cock.

Riku reached a hand down and weaved his fingers in Sora's hair."Ah ... S-Sora..." he panted and Sora turned his eyes to look up at him, his wide eyelashes fluttering and those blue eyes - full and bright. Riku moaned at the sight, and his fingers tightened in Sora's hair.

"Riku" Sora mumbled around the cock in his mouth and Riku moaned again , resisting the urge to thrust up into Sora's warm mouth. He wouldn't dare force Sora to try to take him down his throat, not unless he wanted that per-say. Riku licked his lips.

Sora hummed happily and worked Riku's shaft faster, his hands coming back up to stroke what his mouth couldn't reach. He gripped Riku tightly in his hands to make it more pleasurable for him and tried to take him deeper in his throat , willing his esophagus to relax. He could tell it would probably take more practice. But Sora was sure Riku wouldn't mind that bit at all.

Sora moaned low in his throat, thinking of doing this to Riku all the time, he could easily see himself becoming addicted to having Riku's member in his mouth, there was something about it that made it different and fun.

Riku's eyes rolled as he felt that sweet tongue of Sora's lick the underside of his length in long strokes. He pushed lightly on Sora's head, urging him down and Sora hummed, loving Riku's hand on him, guiding his movements.

"Oh Sora... you look so good sucking my cock baby..." Riku whispered seductively into the night and Sora whimpered and tried to pick up his pace, eager to make more noises spill out of Riku. He loved all the dirty things Riku had to say, His words like lightning shocks zapping through his whole body.

"You're doing so well Sora, look at you taking it all in, you wanted to practice didn't you?" Riku surmised and Sora nodded, his head bobbing up and down and he moaned loudly. Riku could read him like an open book and it didn't matter what page he turned to.

Riku arched feeling the heat pool at his core and tugged Sora's hair. "I'm gunna cum Sora," he spoke and sighed dreamily when Sora didn't stop his assault this time.

Sora was more prepared this time around and took Riku further into his throat willing his muscles to relax. Sora then sunk all the way down to the hilt, his nose buried in the fine silver hair around the base of Riku's cock.

Riku jerked and shuddered the sheer warmth of Sora's mouth it was pure heaven and he cried out, cumming down Sora's throat.

Sora braced himself and tried not to gag as Riku's cum splattered in the back of his throat. His eyes watered as he swallowed and he gasped for breath when he was done. He pulled off and coughed, wiping his mouth but then smiled brightly seeing Riku's utterly spend form. More practice and he's become a natural. He hoped that would make Riku happy.

Sora then was literally pulled from his thoughts, as Riku grabbed him and brought him down on the mattress, flipping their positions with Riku now on top.

"We that was sure a wonderful way to wake up," he smiled and Sora beamed.

"I just wanted you to feel as good as you made me feel Riku... " Sora blushed as he looked into Riku's piercing eyes.

"Well it looks like it's your turn again now, huh Sora?" Riku smirked against his skin as he started to kiss his way up and down Sora's chest and neck. Sora sighed happily and stretched out along the mattress letting Riku have his way with him.

Sora was already pretty hard from sucking Riku's length before. Feeling that thick appendage in his mouth was absolute bliss and he moaned wanting it back in his mouth already. He settled for his own fingers just like Riku had done to him before and moaned around them.

Riku watched Sora suck on his fingers and Riku gripped his hands around Sora's hips tightly. The image of Sora's tongue driving him wild.

"Missing my cock already Sora?" He teased and watched as Sora cheeks darkened with a blush at being found out. He nodded shyly and continued to suck on his fingers, his hips arching up to get Riku's attention.

Riku chuckled and ran his hands back down Sora's body reaching to his more special places. He grabbed the oil off the nightstand and poured some into his hands, and then rubbed some of it on Sora's length. Sora sighed at the cool temperature of the gel, but knew it would warm up as things got more heavy.

"Spread your legs for me Sora?" Riku asked and Sora gladly obliged, spreading his legs open for Riku. He moved his hands to hold both his legs at the thighs, right underneath his kneecaps. His feet hovering above the mattress as his legs stretched out.

"Is this okay Riku?" Sora asked, and bit his lip as he looked up at Riku.

Riku sighed and nodded. As he watched Sora, he mentally cataloged every detail about him, wanting to remember these images for the rest of his life. He continued to stare at Sora, seeing him all stretched open for him, literally holding his own legs open for Riku so he could look and touch. He shuttered thinking that he couldn't wait to be buried inside of Sora, and his cock throbbed thinking about that tight hole of his.

Riku reached down and started to pull open Sora's puckered entrance once more, his fingers slipping in through the now more relaxed muscles. He was still pretty open from last time Riku was touching him, but Riku would still make sure he was nice and stretched so Sora wouldn't feel any pain from their union.

Sora sighed dreamily as he felt Riku's fingers breach him. He let go of his legs infavor of rubbing the skin on his chest, feeling like the skin located there was on fire. Sora rubbed his own nipples and moaned when it felt good. He then pinched them a bit and bit his lip, throwing his head back into the pillows. They had never felt like this before tonight and when Riku sucked on them it felt positively sinful. He flushed thinking about Riku's mouth on him and bucked his hips to meet Riku's waiting hands.

Riku's eyes wandered over Sora's body as he worked and he gnawed at his lip, feeling blood. Sora was too sexy for his own good, and he didn't even know what he was doing to poor Riku.

Riku pushed his fingers into Sora, more roughly this time and then pulled at Sora's cock with his free hand. Sora arched his bottom half up to meet him, his hand busy with his own chest. Sora pinched his swollen buds and twisted his head back and forth feeling the pain but liking how it made him feel. He moaned low, thick and sweet. "Riku ... This feels so good Riku... "

"Don't worry Sora, the best part has yet to come," Riku grinned and leaned over Sora to kiss him deeply. Sora's hands leaving his nipples to wrap around Riku's neck and weave themselves in his hair. Riku started to pump his fingers in and out of Sora faster now, earning multiple moans and mewls from his eager partner. He hooked his fingers again searching for that spot he managed to brush against before-

"Oh!" Sora moaned suddenly, loudly and broken. "Riku.." he said in amazement, and panted, arching his hips up to seek that pleasure again.

Riku smirked and rubbed his finger on the bundle of nerves deep inside Sora, and Sora wailed loudly.

"Ohhhh Yessss Riiiikuuuu..." he moaned out lustfully, the pleasure of that spot being touched driving him up the wall. What was that? It was even better then before, something all new and even more pleasurable then he had imagined.

Riku withdrew his hands from Sora's body finally. He couldn't wait any longer. Sora's tight heat and wonton moans sending him into a downward spiral. He reached down and palmed his forgotten member and sighed as he coated himself with oil. Sora watched him and put his fingers to his mouth again. Seeing Riku stroke his own cock was beautiful and he huffed wishing he could save this image for later.

"Okay Sora, I've prepared you as best as I can, but please tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable or if you hurt at all Alright?" Riku said as he took Sora's hand into his and kissed his knuckles.

Sora weaved their fingers together and smiled, feeling so full of love in that moment that he could burst. There were literal hearts in his eyes.

"Okay Riku, I trust you. I know you wouldn't do it on purpose. I'll tell you if I don't like it." He sat up slightly and pulled Riku by the neck down and kissed him, trying to show all his love and trust in his heart to Riku. Their tongues automatically searching for each other and Riku moaned in understanding, like he really could feel Sora's emotions through their kiss.

Riku lined himself up with Sora and used his thumb to open up Sora's hole before pushing the head of his cock inside, slowly.

Sora groaned and released Riku's lips from his own. He fell back on the mattress and closed his eyes, feeling something more thick then Riku's fingers. Sora looked down finally and panted when he saw it was Riku's cock going inside him. He had not even truly thought about it before, he knew a man and a woman would join that way but he never thought he and Riku could do the same. His heart swelled at the thought of being joined with Riku at their most intimate and special places.

"Riku... " Sora gasped and moaned at the thick weight of him inside of his hole. His whole body flush with want.

"Sora," Riku moaned back to him, the sheer tightness almost strangling him, it was divine. Riku braced his arm above Sora's head and his other hand went to Sora's leg, holding it up so Riku could slide inside more easily. They both moaned simultaneously at the pleasure.

Once fully sheathed inside, Riku released all the tension in his body. He rocked gently into Sora's waiting hips and Sora cried out.

"Riku ... ohhh Riku...you feel ... perfect...inside me..." Sora breathed and his eyelids screwed shut. It was absolute bliss having Riku's full weight inside of him. He couldn't even believe it. After all they had done together, this was now Sora's new most precious memory.

Riku shook his cloudy head, trying desperately to reign in his own arousal. He would be damned if he came too early and Sora was left feeling empty. He slowly thrusted his hips into him and moved to press his lips back to Sora's.

Sora happily kissed him back. Hands moving from his hair to his back and shoulders, Sora reached and touched all he could.

Riku's thrusts started to get more forceful. He started making circular motions and Sora arched delightfully. Riku felt his heartbeat like a drum in his chest , as he thrusted his cock in and out of his love. He pulled back out almost all the way and pushed back in with a huff, and felt Sora's lips trembling under his own.

Sora moaned Riku's name into their kiss, feeling like his heart was singing in that moment. He could also feel Riku's heart, and it too was singing for him. 'Like a duet!' He thought, until he changed his mind. No, it was more then that. In that moment, their hearts were so in tune, they were beating as one. Sora didn't know where one of them ended and the other one began. His thoughts almost seeming mingling interchangeably with Riku's. And that delighted him.

Riku suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and Sora moaned again. When the head of Riku's cock brushed against that bundle of nerves deep inside of Sora, he nearly screamed. "Riku!!" Sora cried out again, his voice echoing into the morning air. Outside the open window, the sky was slowly turning purple and blue with the rising sun. They had spent all night just pleasuring each other, and Sora moaned at another particularly delicious thrust from Riku.

Sora clawed at Riku's back and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, trying pulling him in deeper of possible.

His breath coming out in huffs and his hair damp with sweat, Riku whole body encompassed Sora's as he continued to thrust his cock deeply into the one he loved, hoping Sora was experiencing all the same pleasure as Riku and even more still.

Riku moved the hand he used to prop himself up and grabbed Sora's hand weaving their fingers back together as he leaned down to kiss him once more. His hip movements were sharp as he thrusted up into Sora's body. Sora mewled for every thrust and Riku started to chase the noises , feeling so turned on by Sora and wanting to make Sora feel the same. He pounded into the bundle of nerves deep inside Sora and Sora arched beautifully, his body so receptive to Riku's every move.

"Riku yes!...gods... please just like that Riku , yesssss right there..." Sora pleaded with a Riku, feeling the fire burning in his loins. Riku groaned and nodded, putting more strength into his deep thrusts.

"God...I'll fuck you so good Sora," Riku's voice cracked as he struggled to come up with more words. His hips snapping back and forth into Sora's, and he started to kiss down his neck, pure pleasure taking over. "wanna make you feel so good baby... you like my cock inside you Sora? Like it when I fuck you deep like this?" He thrusted faster unable to control himself from saying all sorts of lewd things.

Sora's whole body flushed at the words pouring out of Riku's mouth, and there was word he had never even heard before but coming from Riku, it all sounded so delicious and delightful.

" Yesss...I like it Riku..." he paused, and he then blushed as he spoke his next words, "I like it when you... f-fuck ..me?" He said questionably, unsure if he was even using term correctly.

"Sora!" Riku cried out in shock over what he heard, feeling so turned on by his partner, and he continued to pound into Sora's aching hole with all his might. Sora was a literal angel trying to sound out curse words and Riku sighed thinking about how dirty he could learn to be. Riku was corrupting him it seemed. The thought scared and excited him.

"Oooooohhhyesssss Riku" Sora cried loudly, "...pleassse ...Rikuuuu, I'm .. I'm close," Sora cried out, the pleasure almost blinding him. The steady thump of his heart the loudest sound as he reached closer to the precipice.

Riku let go of Sora's leg finally and used the hand to wrap around Sora's pulsing heat. His other hand still tightly knitted with Sora's. He kissed his love deeply, swallowing all his moans and cries, and fought to bring both of them to the edge. "Yes Sora, come on baby, you can do it, cum for me Sora," he said in between kisses feeling absolutely delirious with want and pleasure. He leaned to Sora's ear and whispered huskily and low , his breath warm against his skin."cum for daddy Sora, come on, cum for me."

"Ohmygod- RIKU!!" Sora screamed as his orgasm reached the peak. He spasmed against Riku, his whole body locking up again in the delicious white hot pleasure. Riku continued to slam into him riding out wave after wave of the aftershocks and Riku finally climaxed inside of Sora's blinding warmth. His body shuttering as he released every bit of his seed into Sora. Finally finished , Riku then collapsed on top of Sora's chest, panting.

Sora mewled at the feeling of Riku's cum hitting the insides of his walls, feeling positively euphoric. 'Riku's cum.. inside me... wow!' He flushed thinking about it. That was how people made babies anyway, with the women carrying the baby inside their wombs.. Sora had a small peg of sadness at the thought that he couldn't ever create a baby with Riku ..but Sora let the thought pass through him, not dwelling in it for too long. Speaking of babies though...

"Did you really say 'cum for daddy' Riku?" Sora laughed, suddenly giddy.

Riku,still connected inside of Sora, lifted his head from Sora's chest and flushed red. "..It... might be a kink of mine, I dunno," he looked away, embarrassed.

Sora took Riku's face into his hands and kissed him gently. "Well if you do like it Riku, then I guess it's okay. I want to figure out everything you like, I feel like there is so much more for me to learn Riku. Will you help me learn it all?" Sora smiled.

Riku sighed happily and nodded. He wanted that very much, he would help Sora learn everything and anything.

Sora reaches a hand up and brushed away Riku's damp bangs and then held his cheek tenderly.

"I love you Riku.." Sora said in all honesty, feeling completely free to bare his soul to Riku. Nothing would be secret between them now and Sora couldn't help but smile.

Riku looked at him and smiled back, his heart the happiest it has ever been, and he truly felt the love. "I love you too Sora," and then he sealed his statement with a kiss.

The pair then folded into each other, flowing as one being together as the light of the sun rose over the horizon. As Dawn broke, they as one felt complete.


End file.
